If It's What You Want
by xAxsxHxlxExyx
Summary: What would happen if when Rogue sees Bobby and Kitty skating on the pond, she leaves, thinking Bobby just didn't know how to tell her that his feeling had changed.Warning: contains spoilers!
1. Prologue

This is my first x-men story, so bare with me.

Just to let everybody know there might be some **spoilers** in here for all three movies, so make sure that you've seen them before you read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men or x-men2 or x-men 3 or x-men comics…haha I think you get the idea. I don't own anything.

XX

Rogue peered out her bedroom window and watched Bobby and Kitty skate around the newly frozen pond. Rogue couldn't believe her eyes. She had been suspicious all week about who Bobby had feelings for, and this just reassured all her worries. Feeling betrayed Rogue turned away from the window, choking back a sob, and began emptying her closet. Finding a duffel bag in her closer she stuffed her belongings into it, and grabbed her jacket. She checked the hallway making sure it was clear then snuck out the secret passage.

XX

Watching Kitty skate around the pond reminded Bobby of a date he and Rogue had last month. He had taken her out to this same pond and just watched her skate around. Bobby was just realizing how familiar Kitty and Rogue looked.

"Bobby, are you okay?" Kitty asked, skating up to where he was sitting.

"Yeah." He said slowly while standing up.

"Where are you going?" She inquired, watching as a wave of emotions scattered across his face.

"I'm sorry Kitty, I, I have to go, I just realized something." He stated, starting to turn around.

"Bobby! Wait! I, I thought you liked me?" Kitty asked in confusion.

"Kitty." He whispered, tenderly. " I do like you, I might even love you."

"Then why are you leaving!" She interrupted.

"Just let me finish." He started. "Yes, I might love you, but as a little sister. Rogue is the only one for me, and I just realized why I was drawn to you in the first place. In addition to me being frustrated, Rogue and you are very similar, and you reminded me of her. I'm sorry, I wasn't meaning to, but I used you, and I hope you can forgive me."

Turning around Bobby ran into the school and raced up the stairs to Rogue's room. Sprinting through the hallways, he finally stopped when he reached Rogue's room. Standing there awestruck, he was frozen, staring at a small piece of paper. Something in his gut was telling him that this small piece of paper would change his life.

Bobby cautiously peeled the note off the door and opened it.

Bobby,

I've tried for a while to ignore the inevitable, and just think that I'm being paranoid. Unfortunately, the signs are too strong now, and I have to do what is right for the both of us.

You obviously don't feel the same way as I do anymore. I'll just have to learn to live with the fact that you are happiest with Kitty.

As you can see, I've left, and I'm not coming back. No one knows where I will go, hell, I don't even know, so don't interrogate them. I know that you will be fine after I leave. You are the strong, courageous, caring man that I love and you will do great things. I just won't be by your side.

Bobby could see tear drops smeared across the page, blurring some words. A sudden tingling erupted from his eyes as his own tear drops combined with Rogue's completely smearing the words he had already read.

I love you with all my heart and I just wish I had your feelings in return. I can not satisfy you, and you don't deserve to have someone as disappointing as me. I just want you to know that this is the hardest thing I will ever have to do in my life, but I know it is what you want. It's hard to say goodbye right now, but I must.

Goodbye Bobby Drake,

My heart is yours always,

Rogue.

Staring in shock he stood alone, in the hallway, a boy who just let the love of his life slip through his fingers. Crumbling to the floor Bobby Drake, the strong, cold Iceman, let out a mournful sob.

-------

So there's the Prologue I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think and please review! It seems to be the more reviews I get the faster I update, and I'm really hoping to make this story work, so please tell me your opinion.

-Ashley.


	2. A New Start

So here's the first instalment of my story, hahaha.

I hope you guys like it, I've been thinking a lot about how to do certain things.

By the way, it's never said that rogue had a last name, only that her real name was Marie, so I'm going to have to make one up. If any of you know if she really does have a last name, if you could tell me that would be great.

I'm just going to clear up who some of the names and nicknames are just in case you guys get confused.

Marie-- Rogue

Bobby --Iceman

Peter-- Colossus

Warren --Angel

Ororo-- Storm

Jubilation-- Jubilee

---------

A young girl briskly walked through the brightly lit corridors. Her chocolate brown hair was done up in a loose bun, with her silver streak gleaming in the sunlight.

Today was just like every other day. Getting through the day was hard sometimes, when you feel so alone. She was enrolled in a mutant college, yet she felt as different as though she was human. Even being surrounded by hundreds of people, she felt as though she was in a jail cell.

"Marie! Wait up!" yelled a girl, the same age as Rogue.

"Hey Moll" Marie said, waiting for her friend to catch up.

Molly Turner slowed down to walk beside Marie. She was the only really good friend Marie had in the college. Molly didn't know her friend's past, but she knew little details, and she made Marie feel very comfortable talking to her. Molly trusted her friend, and knew that she would tell her when she was ready. All Molly knew about her past was that she had been hurt by someone she loved, and whoever had hurt her, left her scarred deeply.

"Did you hear about the new kids?!" Molly said enthusiastically.

"Um, Moll, it's the second week of school, everyone is the new kid." replied Marie.

"No! They're _really_ new! Today's their first day." Molly exclaimed.

"Oh, no I didn't hear about any new people. Where are they from?" asked Marie.

"I don't know, somewhere far east of here, like near New York or something." Molly stated. "Look there's one now! Ooo, and the hottest one too!"

Marie averted her gaze to the man Molly was pointing at. Gasping in shock Marie felt frozen by the man's stare. Standing by the fountain was someone she had known very well. When she left, she didn't tell anyone where she had gone, in case they told _him_. Standing by the fountain was a large, buff man, that she knew by the name of Colossus.

"No. Not them!" Marie whispered, turning around and dashing away.

"Marie! Where are you going, what's going on?!" Molly hollered, surprised.

-------

Bobby felt extremely lost in this new big school. All his friends had split up to go find their classes. He only had one friend in any of his classes, and that was Colossus, who also happened to be his room mate. Bobby looked around, perplexed. One second his room mate was by his side and the next he's vanished.

Hearing a women's voice yell, he looked in the general direction and saw Peter standing frozen by a fountain. Walking up to Peter he was baffled by the awestruck look on his face.

"Yo man, what's wrong?" Bobby asked resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I, I saw _her._" he said slowly.

"_Her_?!" he exclaimed.

"She was talking with that girl over there when I saw her. She noticed me and then ran off." Peter said.

"Which way did she go?" Bobby asked.

"Down that far corridor, hurry!" Peter started. "Good luck!"

-----------

Sprinting down the hallways Marie tried to run as fast and as far as she could. She didn't think any one was following her so she didn't know why she was running. She felt as though she was trying to run from her fear, and sadness. Finally slowing down, Marie collapsed against a wall and slid to the ground. Bringing her knees to her chest she hugged herself, letting out quiet, sorrowful sobs.

Although she hadn't seen _him_, just seeing anyone of her old friends immediately brought back the picture of him that had been engraved into her mind. She had been working so hard to try and forget him and tell herself that he was happy, so she should be too. Now, all her hard work had gone down the drain.

Marie had stopped in an abandoned hallway so that no one would see her sobbing uncontrollably. Hearing footsteps running then slowing down, she hoped that if she kept her head down, the stranger would pass by. The stranger footsteps got louder while getting slower at the same time. Finally the stranger stopped, right in front of Marie. Sniffling back a sob she thought that it might be Molly, here to get some answers. Lifting her head ever so slightly she looked at the strangers shoes, noticing that they did not belong to Molly.

Hoisting her head up the rest of the way, she peered into the ice blue eyes of the not so strange man standing in front of her. Sadness and happiness was apparent in the man's eyes

"Bobby." Marie murmured frightened.

--------

So there's the first chapter, yeah short, but if it's short I get it out faster, and I know you like that!

Review please!

-Ashley


	3. An Emotional Encounter

I don't have much to say, so here's the second chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Peter strolled over to where he saw the beautiful young girl standing, bewildered.

"Are you Rogue's friend?" He asked.

Turning her attention to him she looked confused. "Rogue? I'm sorry I don't know a Rogue." she replied beginning to walk away.

"Wait! You do know Rogue." he paused as she stopped and turned around. "That girl, she's Rogue!"

Laughing Molly started to walk back. "No, that's Marie."

"Yes that's her _given_ name, but her _real_ name is Rogue." Peter informed.

Molly thought to herself. 'Why wouldn't she have told me that'

--------

"Bobby." Marie murmured frightened.

"Rogue." He also murmured, except in a soft, tender whisper. Bending down so their eyes were at the same level, he looked into her wondrous blue eyes. Bobby tucked a lone strand of silver streak behind her ear and let his fingers linger and graze her jaw line.

Shivering Marie jerked her face away. His touch didn't feel warm like it used to, but it made her skin freeze underneath his fingertips.

" What are you doing here?" She asked angrily.

" Getting an education. I never imagined to see you here, but I'm definitely glad I have." Bobby replied.

Shoving him away, Marie stood up, and started back down the hallway. She wiped her tears off her face and blinked her eyes furiously to get rid of the excess moisture. Almost getting around the corner Marie felt Bobby tightly grasp her shoulders and pull her back around the corner.

"Rogue." He said timidly. "Please, I've been looking for you ever since you left, and now I finally find you! I've been looking for a year! Please, just talk with me." He pleaded.

" I'm through with talking!" She replied angrily, speeding out of sight before he could catch up.

Bobby lent up against the wall and slid to the ground, sighing, exasperated.

---------

Molly and Peter continued talking until they heard dashing steps coming around the corner. Molly turned her head and watched as her friend rushed up to her, grabbed her wrist and continued storming off.

Once they got about 3 hallways away, they stopped.

"Marie! What's going on?" Molly asked, confused. "You know you can tell me." she reassured.

"I guess you want some answers." Marie sighed. "Well, first of all, that was Bobby, and I love him."

Molly stared utterly mystified.

* * *

Now I know that these are extremely short, and I apologize for that. But I need for them to be shorts or else I won't get them out very fast. With my other stories I would feel like it took me sooo long to put out one chapter, and then I'd get bored with it, and eventually I'd discontinue it, and I'm sure you don't want that.

Well please review and give me some ideas or just your opinions,

-Ashley


	4. The Truth

I don't own anything except for Molly.

Enjoy the third chapter!

* * *

"First of all," Marie started, "I guess I should tell you my real name."

"Rogue." Molly stated.

Marie hesitated. "Yes," she paused. " How did you know?"

"That gorgeous, buff man I met today told me. I'm guessing he is friends with Bobby?" Molly inquired.

"He used to be my friend too" Marie said solemnly. She could a deep breath before continuing. Molly was told everything. She was told about Marie's power and about all the accidents Marie had caused back at home.

Then Marie paused to let Molly absorb all the information that she was being fed. Marie then began to tell her all about the school for the gifted and all about the X-Men. Next Molly was hit by Marie's story of Bobby, and then about Kitty. Re-living that moment brought tears to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Oh Marie!" Molly said sympathetically. She lifted herself from where she was sitting in their dorm, over to where Marie sat, distraught. She gently wrapped her arms around her upset friend's shoulders.

"Don't worry, hun. We'll get him back, and he'll be begging for you back." Molly said, determined.

Lifting her head up, Marie smiled mischievously.

-------

Bobby woke up the next morning feeling exhausted and depressed. He then got ready for his first day of classes and set out to his first class.

Hundreds of students bustled around him, yet he felt completely solitary. He heard nothing, it was as though he had gone deaf with sorrow. He was quickly snapped away from his musings when Peter bashed into Bobby.

"Woah Pete! Watch out!" He bellowed.

"What's wrong with you?" Pete demanded. Only receiving a glare from Bobby, Peter ceased his comments. " Don't worry Bobby, you two love each other, and nothing can come between true love.

Bobby only nodded, still felling too shattered.

Peter and Bobby walked into their first class and glanced through the room. They could easily tell who was friends with who, and who they might be able to make friends with. One group in particular stood out to them. All because of one special individual that seemed to demand the attention of all who crossed their path.

Marie stood in the middle of a circle of friends, alongside Molly, chatting away. They were all laughing and talking happily, waiting for the professor to come into the room. Bobby was mesmerized by how radiant Marie looked. One moment later, he was devastated upon seeing the display before him.

A tall boy walked up to Marie. He had sexy, dishevelled brown hair and a tight shirt on that greatly showed of his toned body. He embraced Marie and gave her a passionate kiss taking the breath away from her.

Bobby stood in the doorway, completely destroyed, clenching his fist, which began to freeze.

* * *

There's the third chapter!

Thanx again to blonde-gal for those great ideas.

-Ashley


	5. Finding out

Once again, I only own Molly, nothing else.

Enjoy the 4th instalment.

* * *

Marie continued the kiss for a few minutes, not completely liking it. Doing this to Bobby was hard, but it was something she felt was necessary. His true feelings would definitely become apparent after this incident. If he truly did love her he would fight for her and defend her. She just prayed that her plan wouldn't boomerang. Even though his lips were warm, Marie didn't feel any sparks between them, but she tried to sell it anyways.

Then, unexpectedly, the boy's body temperature decreased drastically. Followed by his body stiffening like an ice cube. Jumping back stunned, Marie looked around baffled.

Standing in the doorway was Bobby, hand extended, complete evidence that he was the attacker. His breath was laboured, anger clearly pooled in his eyes. Peter was standing beside him, flabbergasted at what his friend had even fathomed doing.

Their classmates were shocked just as much as each other. Backing away from the boy they stood staring in astonishment. Not many students had turned their powers on each other, and the class found this attack quite unexpected. The new students definitely were not creating a great first impression upon the school.

"Bobby! What the hell are you doing!" Marie bellowed, rushing towards him, angrily. "Un-freeze him! **_Now_**!"

Lowering his hand Bobby defrosted the boy. The boy dropped to the ground shivering uncontrollably.

"Remy!" A few of the students cried, rushing towards the weak boy.

Walking through the door, the teacher stood taken aback.

"Would somebody mind telling me" the beautiful, angry teacher started. "What the _hell_ is going on?!" She bellowed furiously. Looking between Remy, icy on the floor, Bobby glaring at Remy, and Marie glaring at Bobby, she easily assumed what happened. "Your first day and you can't even stay out of trouble Mr. Drake?" She hissed. "Go to the Dean's office _now_! The rest of you," she demanded, "stop gawking and sit down!"

The kids scrambled towards their seats until there was only Marie and Bobby still standing.

"Leave, now." Marie said dangerously.

--------------

Marie was told to stay in after class to explain the incident that occurred earlier. Then she went to find Remy, to apologize. She spotted him talking to a couple of friends about what happened.

"Remy?" Marie said warily. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Remy LeBeau turned around and walked to a secluded corner, Marie trailing closely behind. Turning around he gave her a quizzical look.

"I'm so sorry Remy! I never thought he would react that way!" She apologized frantically.

"It's fine Marie." He replied calmly.

"No it's not! He had no right to do that!" She exclaimed.

" Mon amie" Remy replied, chuckling. " You really don't see it."

"See what?" Marie inquired.

"He had every right to do what he did. If I was in his place I would have done even worse." He told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, baffled.

"He loves you and I was kissing you." With those final words, Remy walked away leaving Marie standing in the hallway bewildered.

* * *

So there is the 4th chapter! Please review!

-Ashley


	6. The Touch Factor

I only own molly.

Enjoy!

* * *

After his lecture from the Dean Bobby made his way back to his dorm. When he arrived he opened the door only to find Peter not home. Feeling dejected he decided to lay down and rest.

Thoughts buzzed within his head preventing him from going to sleep. He kept picture Marie and Remy sharing a dreadful kiss. Jolting upright in realization Bobby gasped.

--------------

Storming through the hallways, Bobby was furious. Feeling betrayed he mustered all his control to not freeze the whole school. He walked into the Forum and gazed around the spacious courtyard. Spotting Marie he trudged over to where she was sitting with her friend Molly.

"You got the cure?!" He bellowed, obtaining the attention of the rest of the Forum's inhabitants.

Marie turned around puzzled. "Bobby, I think we need to talk a little more privately."

"No! Answer me now! You got the cure?!" He roared.

"Bobby, please, just listen to me." she hushed.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Are you completely insane?" He let all the anger flow out of him.

"**I didn't take the cure!**" She snarled. Marie watched his expression change from anger to extreme surprise. "Come here." she said as she pulled him into an empty classroom.

They both took a seat in the enormous classroom, facing each other.

"I don't get it? How come you can touch now?" He inquired.

"Well, when I left I decided that I didn't want to hurt anybody, and that I wanted to control my own life. So I did go to the cure center but I didn't get the cure. Instead I found this," Marie explained holding up her arm. Her silver bracelet jingled as she moved her arm. " It allows me to temporarily stun my powers. That way, if I am in any danger, I can just take off my bracelet. At the same time, though, I can feel what other people always feel. I can shake hands, hug, even kiss, and not hurt someone I love."

Bobby lowered his head, feeling ashamed.

" How could you have even thought I would?" She asked, hurt. Marie gently placed her hand on his jaw line, lifting his head so their gazes met. Staring at each other made Marie remember her past and how happy they were together. The only problems they had with their relationship was that they couldn't touch. Now since that problem was solved, all Marie could think about was if they would work as a couple.

Looking at Marie, Bobby realized how utterly gorgeous she was. While she was gone, she had turned from a teenager to a stunning young woman. They both felt like they had gone back in time, back to when they were a couple. They felt the attraction between them pull them towards each other.

Lowering his head, Bobby swept in capturing her once poison lips in a soft caress. Expecting the sharp jolt of pain, Bobby braced himself. Marie wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pulled back, whispering.

" I won't hurt you"

* * *

Ok so there it is! Please review, they make me right faster. 


	7. The Next Day

Here's the 6th chapter, please review!

I only own Molly.

* * *

Light cascaded through the mesh curtains, slowly waking Marie. Stirring underneath the covers, she felt a weight prohibiting her from moving too much. Turning her head she saw Bobby laying behind her, his arm resting over her body. A quick jolt of panic swept through her body as her imagination wandered to what they had done the night before.

Lifting up the covers Marie let out a deep sigh, witnessing that they both had pyjamas on. Granted that Bobby's pj's were not much, only him in his sweatpants, but it still eliminated the suggestive ideas running through her head. Shaking those thoughts out of her mind she slowly took Bobby's arm off of her and snuck out of bed.

Looking around she noted that she was in Bobby's dorm and that Peter was sleeping soundly on the other bed. As quietly as possible, Marie slipped out of the room and hustled towards her own.

------------

Rolling over, Bobby woke up, perplexed. Looking around his room, finding nothing out of the ordinary, he concluded that what he had thought happened was all a dream.

Disappointed that what he had thought was progress, turned out to only be a good dream. Groggily rustling out of bed, he had a quick shower and got ready for his second dreadful day of classes.

------------

Sizing up the cafeteria Bobby was mystified, feeling like a little boy lost with in a Zoo. Seeing Peter saving a seat for him, he waltzed over to where he sat. They silently ate together, in a comfortable silence.

Then Bobby looked up when he heard the cafeteria doors open. Setting his eyes on Marie he looked back at his food solemnly. 'If only it wasn't a dream' He thought to himself.

----

Cautiously walking through the doors and into the cafeteria, Marie kept her eyes open for Bobby. She was unbelievably nervous, not knowing if he remembered the night before. Watching the sorrowful expression sulking on Bobby's face deepened her own sorrow. Realizing that Molly was quite a bit ahead of her, Marie sped up. She continued trying to avoid Bobby for the rest of her break.

--------

Swinging open the door, Bobby walked into his dorm room, alone. Sitting down on his bed sullenly, he sighed. Deciding that he might as well give up, he laid down looking at his ceiling. All of a sudden he heard a ringing come from under his bed. Rolling over and picking up the object, he stared in confusion. It was a black, smooth cell phone that definitely was not his. He tried to catch whoever was calling, but he just missed it and they were sent to voicemail. Flipping open the phone he stared mystified as he read the greeting words.

"Marie"

'It wasn't a dream!!' He deemed, bolting out of his room, only to hurriedly push past Peter.

* * *

Okay well there is the sixth chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update but I had MAJOR writing block. But I pushed past it and got it done. I really need your guy's input or I'll totally go blank for ideas. Please review!! 


	8. Together Again

So here is the 7th chapter! Wow there's so many!

Once again I own only Molly, nothing else.

-----------

Marie waltzed into her room with Molly shortly behind. They both sat down onto their blue and white, plush couch, peacefully. Molly popped in a movie and they began to watch in silence. While Molly watched , Marie couldn't focus, and thought about Bobby.

She thought about her earlier actions with regret. She wondered what would have happened if she had stayed in bed with Bobby. If she would be content and happy. Although, like always, she got scared, and bolted. She couldn't figure out why, but her feelings towards Bobby created persistent fear.

Marie wished she could decipher why she got so afraid about caring for Bobby. Then she pondered, 'Jean and Scott?' Marie recalled how devastated Scott was after Jeans death, and how it ultimately led to his death. With a look of realization, she sat up straight.

Slightly chuckling at herself, she considered the possibilities of Bobby leaving, and understood how ridiculous the actions she did were.

Molly looked over at her friend surprised. Marie's random burst of energy startled her. Wondering what rejuvenated her friend so quickly, Molly paused the movie, looking at her quizzically.

"Marie?" She said slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm great!" Marie answered back.

"What's going on?" Molly inquired.

"Nothing, I just realized something." Marie slightly exclaimed.

" And that is…" Molly trailed off.

"I'm not afraid of Bobby anymore!" Marie said, bursting out of the room.

"Where are you going?!" Molly asked before Marie left the room.

"To find Bobby!" With those as her last words, Marie dashed away.

-------------

Bobby had been running for at least 30 minutes and although he was exhausted, he had never felt so determined in his life. He had looked in all of her classes, and no the only place left was her room. Stopping at the door, he panted, then knocked loudly.

When the door opened, it revealed Molly looking at him surprised.

"Bobby! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Is Rogue here?" He spoke breathlessly.

"No! She went to go look for you!" She said, admiring the irony.

"What?!" He said exasperated.

"She's probably at your room! Hurry!" Molly said, pushing him away.

Taking off again, Bobby headed towards his room, praying Rogue was still there, or even, not there yet. Turning the last corner towards his door he saw a figure standing sullenly against his door. Picking up speed for the last couple strides, he finally reached her.

Noticing that there was a body in front of her, she lifter her head, expected to see Peter. An expression of pure shock swept over her face as she witnessed Bobby, standing exhausted in front of her.

"Bobb-" He cut her off my quickly and passionately capturing her lips. Marie was shocked as soft caresses swept over her lips. Quickly getting over her shock, she closed her eyes, and returned the passionate kiss. Sneaking his hands behind her head, he ran his fingers through her hair.

Both breaking the kiss in unison, they both started to speak.

"I'm sorry." Marie said.

"I'm sorry." Bobby said at the same time.

Smiling at each other, Bobby captured her lips again, smiling into the kiss, unbelievably thankful that they had gotten over their problems.

------------------------

Okay well there it is! Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! It seriously makes me write faster, especially if I have no ideas and major writers block.

-Ashley


	9. Surprising Visitor

Here's the 8th chapter!

* * *

The next week whizzed by the oblivious couple in a blur. All they knew is that they were blissfully happy together. They had spent most of their time going out with friends, and having a great time. 

The weekend was almost over and everyone was preparing for classes tomorrow morning. Marie and Bobby sat in her dorm room, watching a movie, and trying to block out the reality of classes coming around the corner.

Marie snuggled in closer to Bobby, as he draped his arm around her shoulders. She was watching the movie so intently she didn't notice that Bobby was staring fondly at her.

When the movie was over, Marie smiled at the happy ending, and glanced over at Bobby. Noticing that he was staring intently at her for a long time she looked at him quizzically.

"What?" She asked, confused.

Giving no answer, he simply bent down his head and softly pressed his lips to hers. Marie swivelled over so that she was straddling his hips and deepened the kiss. Running her fingers through his hair she felt him moan deep within his throat. Bobby snuck his arms around her waste and pulled her closer to him, pressing them completely together.

Breaking the kiss only for air, they stared at each other, panting for breath. Smiling at each other they returned to their positions beside each other. They sat in a peaceful silence, smiling contently.

Resting her head against Bobby's shoulder, she soothingly closed her eyes, and soon was asleep. Bobby glanced over at his sleeping girlfriends and smiled happily, content that everything had worked out.

-----------

Waking up the next day Rogue sleepily got up and started getting ready. After her shower she looked over at her sleeping boyfriend and laughed at the silly expression laying on his face.

Writing a quick note she placed it beside his head and waltzed out the door.

-------------

Eyes slowly opening, Bobby shook his head groggily. Stretching his arm to rest over his sleeping girlfriend, his arm dropped violently, resting atop thin air. Springing up, Bobby stared wide eyed at the empty spot beside him. Feeling panic drain form his body, He noticed a note atop the pillow beside his.

Smiling at the few words she wrote, he started to get ready, hopping into the shower. When he walked into the bathroom he could still smell her flowery shampoo and he inhaled the extraordinary aroma.

---------

Marie and Molly sauntered down the hallways talking aimlessly about random topics. Turning the corner towards their next class Molly changed the subject.

"Hey, did you hear about the new girl?" She asked.

"What? Another new kid? Do these people have school A.D.D. or something?" Marie retorted.

"Supposedly she's in our next class, so we'll hopefully see her soon!" Molly said, excited.

Feeling an arm wrap around her waist, Marie rotated her head to see Bobby smiling at her.

"Good to know you finally decided to wake up, I thought you were going to be late." Marie said.

"What and miss another minute with you? Never!" Bobby murmured.

The trio turned around the corner and waltz through the classroom door. Molly proceeded, as the other two stood frozen in utter shock. Spotting the newest female member of their class, Molly rushed over to greet her. The girl had shoulder length hair and deep brown eyes, that to Marie and Bobby, were unmistakeable.

"Hi! I'm Molly! Nice to meet you! What's your name?" Molly greeted, thrilled to meet her.

Marie and Bobby continued to stare at the so far silent enemy sitting innocently in her chair. She slightly ignored Molly, but still answered her question, all the while watching Bobby flirtatiously.

"Kitty, My name's Kitty." she said and smirked wickedly at Marie.

* * *

Okay so there is the 8th chapter! PLEASE UPDATE!!PLEASE! It makes me write a lot faster if I get more updates/opinions. I need all your guys' help! 

--Ashley


	10. The Feud

So here's the 9th chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any if the x-men's or their characters, I only own Molly.

P.S. I greatly dislike her, so Kitty is going to be the 'bad guy' so to speak in this story. So if you like Kitty, you probably won't want to read it, sorry.

* * *

Marie stared in awe as her worst nightmare winked at her boyfriend. Strutting angrily she set herself between Bobby and Kitty, all the while glaring at the other girl.

"Kitty." Marie spat out.

"Marie! Oh, how I've missed you!" Kitty obviously faked sincere.

Marie snuck a glance at Bobby, who looked incredibly uncomfortable, and yet still managed to look slightly angry towards Kitty.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Marie spat out.

Kitty just batted her eyes innocently and shot another flirtatious glance at Bobby.

"Getting an education of course." Kitty said making it seem obvious.

All the while Molly stood perplexed and confused.

"You three know each other?" she said hesitantly.

Her only answer was Marie's glare momentarily directed in her direction before returning to it's position pointing at Kitty.

But as the teacher entered the room and commanded attention, their confrontation was cut short. Glaring at Kitty, Marie took her seat, clasping onto Bobby's hand and dragging him into his seat beside her.

------------------

Just as the bell rung, Marie stormed out of the classroom fuming. Bobby and Molly were not quite quick enough to catch up and lost her in the crowd.

Splitting up, Bobby and Molly began to search for the enraged Marie.

------------------

Marie sat in the college coffee shop, fuming. She couldn't believe the nerve Kitty had, coming back into their lives. Then she thought about Bobby. He seemed to have been angry at seeing her, and it looked like he didn't want to see her. But then she remembered that night, when she saw them on the pond, and the betrayal she felt. She remembered how, then too, she thought he didn't like Kitty.

Finally calmed down a bit, she left the coffee shop in search of Bobby. Walking towards their room she rounded the corner of their hallway, only to see her worst nightmare brought to life.

There, in the midst of a heated kiss, was Bobby and Kitty.

* * *

Ok so there it is! Sorry it took me soooo long to update. Now that it's summer, and there's no school ALL I do is work, and when I'm not working, I'm sleeping, so it's kind of hard to fit in writing as well.

Hopefully you all like it!

Please Review!!


	11. Author's note

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating in forever, but school and work is overruling my life. I need to know if I should continue with this story. I am running out of ideas, and without your help, I can't write this anymore. So let me know!

-Ashley


End file.
